Hambre:Es una orden
by Zeny
Summary: La eternidad es.. pues demasiado larga, y el hambre dentro de sí no hace más que crecer. Ambos demonios sufren interiormente por esa maldita necesidad de devorar... ¿Qué harán para remediar esto?


**HAMBRE**

BASADO EN EL ANIME KUROSHITSUJI II.

ESTOS PERSONAJES (CIEL PAHNTOMHIVE Y SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO, CREADORA DE KUROSHITSUJI.

- Estás hambriento.

El joven demonio de profundos ojos azules observaba la depresiva cara de su mayordomo. Así había estado su rostro desde su transformación… cuando, una vez más, toda su vida había cambiado.

El demonio de hermosa cabellera negra no respondió, puesto que no había sido una pregunta. Hacían exactamente 13 años desde que su amo se había convertido a uno de su propia especie. Hacía exactamente 4745 días que se había reconvertido en un mayordomo, para toda la _eternidad_.

Y la _eternidad_… era bastante larga.

- ¿Estás hambriento? – pregunto su joven amo, interrogándolo esta vez con la mirada, expiando su rostro en busca de alguna pista sobre la respuesta que debía darle su sirviente.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué está usted interesado en mí condición física?- preguntó sin inmutarse. El no expresar las emociones y mantener una perfecta cara de póquer era en realidad un arte. Lástima que los tutores no se dedicaran a impartir dicha materia.

- _Quiero_ saber. – resaltó su contesta con la habitual autoridad que lo caracterizaba.

Evidentemente, aunque se hubiera mudado de especie, seguía siendo orgulloso, caprichoso y egoísta.

Esas palabras le venían como el anillo al dedo – en el peor sentido de la palabra – a Ciel Phantomhive. Sí; ya no era conde, yo no era el gran líder de la Compañía Phantom ni el jefe de la familia; y, claro, ya se había librado de ser conocido como el Perro de la Reina.

Ahora no era más que un demonio que vagaba por el mundo seguido por su perfecto mayordomo demonio, nombrado por él mismo como Sebastian Michaelis, en busca de… cualquier cosa para satisfacerse.

Sabastian después de escuchar la respuesta de Ciel rematada como una orden, suspiró y procedió a hablar, dirigiendo la mirada de su iris rojo a un punto en la distancia.

- Se suponía que cuando se cumpliera el contrato, tomaría su alma y así saciaría el hambre que tenía desde… hace un buen tiempo, así que como usted sabe, eso no sucedió y por tanto…

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un alma? – preguntó Ciel cortando su detallada explicación.

- Hace algunas décadas, supongo, no me he tomado el trabajo de contar el número de años.

Ciel meditó por un minuto. Estaba tratando de encontrar una razón práctica por la cual este demonio prefería sufrir a saciar su necesidad, pero no encontró ninguna que lo convenciera.

- ¿Por qué no te has alimentado? – preguntó simplemente mirando a los profundos ojos de Sebastian, que desde hace un buen tiempo ya no se mostraban burlones. – Prácticamente te arrebataron mi alma. – sonrió burlón - Actualmente eres como un niño al que le han arrebatado su piruleta.

Sebastian volvió a suspirar, sin comprender el repentino interés. Primero que todo, ¿ahora era que este _niño,_ se daba cuenta?

- ¿Comería usted, Joven amo, un pastel que no fuera dulce? ¿Algún tipo de chocolate mal preparado que no le gustara? – una idea le cruzó por la cabeza, como un relámpago - ¿Uno de aquellos platos especiales que preparaba el chef Bard, que consistían en un cincuenta por ciento quemado y otro cincuenta por ciento hecho carbón?

Ciel captó la idea. El demonio era exquisitamente selectivo cuando se trataba las almas; no comería algo que sabría no lo iba a satisfacer, o que simplemente lo podía disgustar.

- Te entiendo. Pero esto es diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – bufó Sebastian, descomponiéndosele así su máscara.

- Sí, diferente… no es lo mismo, en primer lugar porque tu tipo de comida puede hablar. – dijo el chico de cabello negro-azulado.

- Por supuesto.

Ciel no habló más del tema. Simplemente se dedicó a jugar con aquel viejo ajedrez de aspecto inmaculado, en una batalla de algo así como "yo" contra "mí".

Al día siguiente, en el tablero solo quedaban cuatro piezas; un rey y un caballo negro, y un rey, una reina y una torre blancas.

Curiosa coincidencia.

Ciel sonrió de esa manera que siempre lo caracterizó, esa mirada de burla y superioridad, orgullosa y sensual.

- Eso demuestra que no importa lo que hagas, ni que intentes huir, no puedes escapar de tu destino.

Sabastian lo miraba desde detrás de él sin apenas moverse. Esa partida había durado ocho horas exactas, pero él no se inmutaba.

Ciel se recostó y miro a su mayordomo. Ya estaba empezando a aburrirse de esa monotonía de todos los días, así que hizo lo que se le había ocurrido en la anterior madrugada mientras uno de sus caballos se llevaba a un peón blanco.

- Sebastian.

El simple tono despertó uno de los tonos de Sebastian. No era bueno. Ese tono de voz significaba una orden; y orden era un nuevo capricho.

- Quiero que vayas – Ciel se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos – y caces.

- ¿Qué animal desea usted que yo cace?

- No quiero ningún animal – bufó – Quiero que caces para ti mismo. 7 almas. Ve y aliméntate.

Sebastian lo miró. Algo de sorpresa se presenció en sus rasgos.

- ¿Es una orden?- preguntó cauteloso.

- Es una orden.

Concluyendo así su conversación, Ciel se giró hacia el tablero, con la meta de superarse a sí mismo en esa pequeña batalla.

Sebastian se resignó al silencio y no objeto por contradecir a su amo. Realizó una reverencia y se despidió con su usual:

- Yes, My Lord.

Antes de que lo perdiera de vista, Ciel le dijo:

- Regresa en tres días. Y, por supuesto, escoge bien.

Sebastian pudo sentir la satisfacción del joven demonio en su espalda. Esa sonrisa descarada que tanto le gustaba. De nuevo se arrepentía de no haber cuidado su comida como era debido.

- Entendido.

Tres días siguieron. Tres días que fueron con tres siglos.

A la medianoche en la que el tercer día daba a su fin, y que Ciel daba el jaque número ciento treinta y cinco al rey blanco, Sebastian entraba. Presentándose a su joven amo. Ciel claramente notó algunas diferencias en el aura de Sebastian; era… más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Sebastian sonrió.

No la sonrisa plana y falsa que siempre lo había caracterizado trece años atrás cuando servía al conde; sino aquella espantosa sonrisa, a la vez cegadora, esa que te hace sonreír – y te hace pensar en todas las cosas malas que has hecho en tu vida y que has disfrutado – esa demoniaca sonrisa.

Macabra sonrisa.

- Bastante bien. Aunque debo decir, Joven amo, que esas pobres almas no le llegan ni a los pies a la de usted.

- Qué bien.- Ciel sonreía con esa expresión de "tenía razón". Estiró los brazos y miró el tablero. Lo dejaría para después, igualmente, tenía mucho tiempo. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló el ahora sonriente rostro de Sebastian – Tengo en mente un nuevo juego. ¿Estás dispuesto?

- Sí usted así lo desea, por supuesto que sí.

Retazos del "antiguo" Sebastian se empezaron a vislumbrar. Pero aun así, Ciel supo que no sería suficiente.

Porque él, Ciel Phantomhive, seguiría siendo por siempre el platillo principal.


End file.
